


I Loved Him First

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a beautiful tradition can be turned into a pissing contest when Lucius and Harry are involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Him First

“This is... _uncomfortable_. If it wasn’t for my wife, Potter...”

“Then I wouldn’t be here?”

“Correct. Draco clearly has lost his mind.”

“Why? Because he’s not into women?”

“Don’t be childish, Potter.  It’s because of the reason why we are here.  I don’t understand. You think you know my son. _I_ was there when he made his first sound. He came to _me_ when he noticed his magic for the first time.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t there.”

“Then why...”

“Because I love him. Because he loves me. That should be enough.”

 

“ _Love_...”

“Love saved me from a certain death. Love gave me the best friends I could wish for. Love became a shield to the darkest magic on this world. I think I know what love is, Mr Malfoy.”

“But Draco...”

“...will always be your son. Marrying me doesn’t change how much he loves you.”

“Maybe I was wrong about you, Potter.”

“And for your information : _I_ was there when he made his first sound...in _your_ bed.  And when he came the first time? It was _magic_.”

Lucius muttered under his breath as he left Potter at the altar to be united with his son, already brooding on revenge.


End file.
